Reach: Aftermath
by Tango227
Summary: We all know what happened to Master Chief after the fall of Reach, but what about the humans still there? Follow Lt. Jameson, leader of 3rd Platoon, Bravo Company, 11th ODST regiment on a journey through war torn Reach.


Jameson heard his radio crackle "Echo 419 this is Echo 119 do you read? I say again Echo 419 this is Echo 119 how do you read? Over" It was Captain Fox, Bravo Company commander.

"Yes this is Echo 419 I'm reading you loud and clear Echo 119, over." replied Jameson

"I have a change to your operation order, over."

Lieutenant Jameson's platoon was on the move and he gave the hand signal to halt and find cover. He took off his rucksack, pulled out a pen and paper and prepared to copy.

"Send it, over"

"Ok here's the situation, Covenant forces have glassed almost all of the cities and now are attacking small towns and villages throughout Reach with the intent of killing or enslaving the populace. They work in teams of 7-10 that contain several alien species and may be operating incanjuction with vehicles and or aerial assets. Now, all remaining military forces on Reach are tasked with the withdrawal of civilians and refugees to ships still in orbit near the planet. In addition, all units are responsible for the destruction of all equipment relating to any program with a top secret classification or higher. Our company tasked withdrawing all civilians in grid square Tango Juliet 7269 to rally point FOX at grid location Tango Juliet 723469811 and your mission is to conduct a platoon attack on objective TEXAS at grid location Tango Juliet 72706998 no later than H+ 80 in order to clear the area of enemy forces to allow for safe evac of all living civilians by any means possible to RP FOX. The time is now 1435 are there any questions? Over."

"Do we have any fires? Over." Jameson asked hopefully, but he already knew the answer.

"No, all artillery in the area has either been destroyed or packed up and all air support is covering the

evac sites. Over"

"Understood, Echo 119. Over"

"Roger, good luck 419. Echo 119 out."

Lieutenant Jameson finished his listening to higher and looked at his men. He started with 35 and now, on 29 August 2552 he had 10. The Covenant had literally raped the planet; destroyed her armies, her cities and her people's spirits. But Jameson had his orders and was determined to save as many civilians as possible. Hopefully this would be an easy mission, but with the enemy covering the planet like a disease, He knew it wouldn't be. Luckily, the Platoon Sergeant was still around; Gunnery Sergeant Robert Moto was the career military type, some would say he never married a woman because he was married to the Corps already. All joking aside, his four years as a Marine infantry man and nine as an ODST gave him a vast knowledge of tactics and the covenant way of war and was a great asset to Jameson.

kneeling near a tree was Staff Sergeant Billy Collins, a farm boy from Reach who dreamed of seeing new worlds and in his 8 years with the UNSC he did; but despite all his hard work to get away from home the Covenant forced him back and he was crestfallen to learn of his family's death in the early days of the invasion. Nobody hated the Covenant more than he.

To the right of Collins was Lance Corporal Tommy Flagger, a quiet, county kid from Mars. Growing up he loved guns and hunting, so it only seemed natural that someone pay him to play with guns all day. He only spent 1 year as a regular marine before becoming an ODST. His days of shooting small game on Mars served him well in his career; he served as sniper for most of his 2 years in the ODSTs.

Laying down near some bushes were two Privates from Earth, Pete Hampton and George Thorton. They grew up in the same town and did everything together. The two even managed to be in 3rd platoon after ODST school. Hampton was the larger of the two, at 6 foot 8 inches he could easily knock down doors, climb over walls and had even killed Elite by jumping on his back and stabbing him in the throat. A quick and often rash thinker Hampton didn't like planning anything, preferring to make it up as he went along. Thorton on the other hand was worlds smarter (it was rumored he could do differential equations in his head) as well as more patient than his giant counterpart, and focused more on math more than football in high school. And while he could never take down an Elite by himself, his quick thinking had saved him (and Hampton) from getting in big trouble in the past. Why he didn't go to college, nobody knows but many think it was to keep Hampton out of trouble.

Laying behind his ruck, munching on some MRE crackers was Sergeant John Libman. After spending 4 years as an active duty Flacon crew chief, Libman decided to become a reservist and peruse his lifelong dream of becoming a music teacher. When reports of the Covenant attacking Harvest, Libman quit teaching only after 3 years and returned to active duty, this time signing up for ODST. When asked why he wanted to change, he stated "When it comes to aliens' hell bent on killing all humans, my best chances are with the best marines."

Corporal Joey Arizona had found some cover in an artillery hole; a few weeks ago while searching through a village he found out what Elites do to human children, and it isn't pretty. Picking up the pieces, Arizona buried them behind the house he found them in. Before that he was a loud and cocky marine from the colonies that normally had one of his three girlfriends on his mind. Lately Arizona was often seen soaked in sweat each morning, with a blank look on his face; the man was having nightmares, Jameson was sure of it.

Finally behind a small thicket were Billy Thompson, Ted Knight and Carlos Brooks holding the ranks of Sergeant, Private and Staff Sergeant respectfully. Jameson got them as replacements in early July, and while both Thompson and Brooks had served almost 5 years as ODSTs, Knight had with no combat experience when he arrived on Reach, not even while he was a regular marine. Jameson hadn't even read his file yet, not that there was any point now, and besides he was a good ODST for a FNG. Thompson's background was in medicine and went to college to become (much to the dismay of his father) a nurse, but after two years of studying more booze than books he dropped out. Not wanting to face the wrath of his father, he joined the UNSC and never looked back. Brooks on the other hand was a military kid, his father being a Chief Petty Officer of a Frigate. Both him and his dad were natural leaders and had fought the Covenant, however 3rd Platoon was the only family he had left, his dad's Frigate was destroyed while trying to defend Harvest.

Moto jogged over to Jameson.

"What does higher want now, sir?" He asked

"We've got to" Said Jameson looking at his notes "conduct a platoon attack on objective TEXAS at grid location TJ 72706998 no later than H+ 80 in order to clear the area of enemy forces to allow for safe evac of all living civilians by ANY means possible to RP FOX."

"Any fires?"

"Nope."

The old Gunnery Sergeant sighed, spit out his chewing tobacco, gave a small chuckle to himself and replied "Just another wonderful day in the neighborhood sir." He then went around to each solider and repeated the mission to them, while Jameson pulled out the map and started plotting.

"Hey LT, what's the azmuth to Texas?" Asked Moto

"236 at 500 meters." replied Jameson

"Roger that, ok Flagger you're on point with the pace count, and Libman be my compass man. Collins, check their beans and bullets would ya?"

Each marine set about quickly gathering his gear, loading weapons and drinking water. Libman pulled out his compass and began to zero in on 236 degrees while Collins checked everyone's water, food and ammunition supply. Jameson helped Arizona put his ruck sack on and asked "Hey Arizona, are you gona be ok?"

The tired Corporal gave him a blank stare before putting on his helmet "We've got our orders."

Jameson wasn't sure what that meant, but nodded, put on his helmet and loaded his weapon. The men formed two wedges with Flagger, Moto, Libman, Thorton and Hampton in the front wedge, while Brooks, Arizona, Thompson, Knight and Collins in the rear with Jameson in the middle. The Lieutenant looked around his men one last time; they were tired and worn from the constant heavy fighting. He noticed the way they stood, not like proud ODST's, but like men ready to be done with war, the Covenant and even Reach, but they carried on, each had his reasons. Jameson hoped those reasons would be enough to carry them until-the end. "The end of what?" He thought "The end of the mission, the end of the war, the end of the human race?" He put those feelings away for now; he had what was left of his platoon to lead and gave the hand signal to move out.

"Echo 119 this is Echo 419. Over."

"I read you Echo 419. Over."

"We're moving on objective Texas. Over."

"Roger that Echo 419. 119 out."


End file.
